101314beausami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 00:23 -- 12:24 CA: Sami! I just finished speaking with Rubi!... 12:26 CA: She is certainly a delightful child... 12:26 AA: Yeah, she's really cool. I'm glad you two hit it off! 12:26 AA: How are things on the ark? 12:27 CA: Well as people start getting portaled down, it gets a lot less noisy... 12:27 CA: I've managed to make my goodbyes though, so that is well... 12:29 AA: Oh! So everyone is being sent off then? 12:29 AA: Well now I feel shitty leaving you there all alone. :( 12:29 CA: Oh, don't you worry, not everyone has left yet... 12:30 AA: Yeah, but it's probably just a matter of time. And then you're going to be stuck there with no one for company but twinks. 12:33 CA: I'll be fine, really. I have a library full of books, a whole 3 seasons of soap operas, and the twinks... 12:34 CA: Besides, I'll still be able to talk to you, it will be like being at my old home again... 12:35 AA: Well I'm glad you'll be okay, then. 12:35 AA: I miss you pretty bad though. It would've been nice to have you here with me. Especially what with the Darmok situation. 12:35 CA: Oh dear, has something happened?... 12:37 AA: Not yet, no. 12:37 AA: But Darmok....things have happened to him. The same sorts of things that have happened to me. 12:38 AA: And he thinks worse stuff is on its way. 12:38 CA: Like, the sweater?... 12:38 AA: No, not that. Other stuff. The sort of stuff that I haven't been able to talk to you about. 12:39 CA: Oh, that stuff... 12:39 CA: that IS troublinh... 12:39 CA: *troubling... 12:40 AA: And....it gets worse. 12:40 CA: oh my... 12:41 AA: I think he was waiting for me to get here because he thought I could save him. Only he figured out the stuff that happened to me, and now... 12:41 AA: ...he seems to think it's hopeless. 12:41 AA: And I'm afraid he's right. 12:43 CA: Hey now, you don't have to give up... 12:45 CA: I know it seems bleak, and I don't have the answers myself, but there must be a way... 12:46 AA: I'm not giving up exactly....I mean I'm definitely still going to try to save him... 12:46 AA: ...it's just that....I don't know. You don't know what he and I know. I'm afraid that no matter how hard I try, this might not be one I can save him from. 12:46 AA: And I've only just met him! 12:49 CA: Sami.... 12:50 CA: I wish I knew some way I could help.. Maybe if I did some research, I'd be able to find some way to help... 12:50 CA: and besides, now we have 20 new planets to explore, maybe one will hold an answer... 12:51 AA: Don't worry about it. I....actually think I have ways to get answers. I'm just scared to ask because I'm afraid of what I'll learn. 12:52 AA: And who knows what the price will be, this time? 12:52 AA: ...but this sort of thing is why I'm in this mess in the first place, I guess. 12:52 CA: Remember to be careful... 12:52 CA: I don't want you to have to join me in the bubble... 12:53 AA: There are much worse fates that could befall me, Beau. 12:53 AA: Hell, if I knew I was going to end up in the same dreambubble as you... 12:53 CA: Yes, and I fear for what they could be... 12:54 AA: Anyway....I kind of have my doubts that's an option for me anyway. 12:54 CA: These new kids need all the help they can get... 12:54 AA: I think if I fuck up, *I'm* not the one who's going to end up dead because of it. 12:55 CA: and yeah, I doubt they'd let you slip away from their grasp... 12:56 AA: Oh....I wasn't sure if you had figured that out. 12:56 AA: Sigh. 12:56 CA: I'll be here every step of the way for you... 12:57 AA: Thank you Beau. 12:57 AA: I may have to cry on your shoulder again soon. Assuming I've even got any tears left. 12:58 AA: Double sigh. Every time I think I'm going to get a chance to go back to being fun to be around, some new thing comes up that makes me a Debbie Downer. 12:58 AA: You're a saint for putting up with me. 12:59 CA: You're still fun to be around... 12:59 CA: Besides, you put up with me everytime I broke down crying... bout time I repaid my debt... 01:00 AA: Speaking of....things have been okay since I left, right? You're not having....episodes or anything, are you? 01:02 CA: ...I'm sorry, I've been trying to get better...but... 01:03 AA: Oh, sweetie. I wish I could be there to help you through it. 01:03 CA: They aren't happening as frequently, but sometimes I'll end up thinking about what could happen to you... 01:03 AA: Or that you could be here with me. 01:05 CA: Well, 5 years of research have brought up nothing... 01:06 AA: Yeah....I guess if it were easy to come back from the dead, everyone would do it. 01:08 CA: Well Scarlet did it, but I doubt people will be clammoring to be my host, and according to Libby, she's never seen anyone else do that in all the sessions she observed... 01:09 AA: Yeah. And I don't think we have a Thief of Life to help us. Rubi's a Sylph of Life, but....I don't know if Sylph powers work on ghosts. And I think Libby would know if it were possible, given how many Sylphs of Life she must have seen. 01:12 CA: Well if it truly is impossible, all I can do is move on with my life... 01:12 CA: I'll try to help anyway that I can... 01:14 AA: Yeah, you can still be a big help as Mission Control! In fact, I don't know if there's anyone who would be better! Put those Chess Master skills to use! 01:14 CA: hehe, you flatter me... 01:21 AA: I should probably try to get some sleep. But it's so hard to fall asleep without hearing you snoring next to me these days. 01:25 CA: Try your best, I'll try mine as well <3... 01:33 AA: I guess that's all anyone can do. 01:34 CA: good night Sami, maybe soon we won't have to pretend... 01:35 AA: Good night, Beau. -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 01:36 --